HARRY POTTER:THE EARLY YEARS
by chetspet
Summary: BE WARNED:This story contains physical and verbal child abuse.Use care with young children. This is a prequel to Harry's Hogwarts years. Please read and review


Harry potter: the early years?  
  
Harry Potter was no ordinary child, although for the first eleven years of his life he had no idea he was special. With all that had occurred, he really felt that the Dursley's were probably right.   
  
He was nothing more than a horrible little boy who did not deserve anything other than what he got and FOR THAT HE SHOULD BE THANKFUL!  
  
Things weren't always so horrible, he remembered to himself on his tenth birthday, again celebrated all alone in his cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Things started to go bad about three years ago, when IT first happened.   
  
It had been a normal day at school for Harry Potter. NORMAL, for him anyway. He'd been beaten up by Dudley while Aunt Petunia just smiled and said to Uncle Vernon, "Isn't it cute how Dudley and Harry play so well together?"  
  
Then at school, Harry walking, while Uncle Vernon drove Dudley to the VERY same school, a mile from home. As usual, Harry wolfed down his buttered toast and tea and left the house at 7am so as not to be late.  
  
And as usual, he got there just in time, and Dudley, as usual, said, "Here comes my stupid cousin Harry now. The dolt is afraid to go in the car. He told me he was afraid of any thing with wheels on it, so he wouldn't even accept the beautiful bicycle my father SO generously offered him!"  
  
Harry, knowing this to be false but was so used to hearing it, just smiled inanely at his schoolmates, none of whom liked this strange kid. He was always late, wore hand me downs, hardly spoke or played with anyone and never laughed.  
  
Even his teacher gave up on trying to help him. She had even written notes to the Dursleys to discuss young Harry's 'problem' but for some reason they were never answered. What she didn't know, was Harry NEVER delivered these notes. He always tore them up on the way home. He was afraid of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would do to him. He was hit enough without any outside help, thank you very much. Thank God, Uncle Vernon never hit him on the arms or face. He never wore shorts or took his shirt off even in the hottest weather. He knew what would happen if someone saw the marks, more would only be added on.  
  
On this particular day, things went ok until lunch time when..Dudley decided, as usual, to make a fool of Harry.  
  
This was a Wednesday, and for lunch, every Wednesday, they made Shepherd's Pie, or something they called Shepherd's Pie anyway. Harry never found any meat in his, although Dudley always seemed to have extra. Harry figured that Uncle Vernon probably paid the staff off.  
  
  
As he was eating, alone as usual, he heard Dudley say, "Hey, Mike, I bet you my stupid cousin could eat ten of these!" Harry slowly began inching off his chair; afraid of what he knew was coming. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted and bought over to Dudley's table.  
  
"Ok, Cousin Harry, EAT ALL TEN! I bet that you could SO YOU BETTER!"  
  
Harry stared in shock at Dudley. This was the MOST horrible dreadful one yet. He couldn't possibly eat one, much less ten, but knowing what would happen, he attempted gamely to start.  
  
Halfway through the first one, he began to feel ill. Pushing himself rapidly from the table, he ran to the bathroom with the whole school laughing loudly.  
  
As he was vomiting, Dudley and his gang entered with Dudley saying, "Told you! He's so dumb I knew he'd eat the one with the sour milk and pepper first!"  
  
As Dudley and his friends were laughing at Harry's suffering, Harry angrily thought to himself, "I wish Dudley would just go away."  
  
Suddenly there was a 'pop' and Dudley was GONE!  
  
The other boys were shocked, while poor Harry had no idea why they had all gotten so quiet.  
  
Suddenly Mike found his voice and yelled, "Dudley? Where'd you go?"  
  
Harry, finally feeling a bit better, emerged from the stall, saying, "What happened? Where's Dudley gone?"  
  
"YOU KNOW!"  
  
"No, I don't! Where is he?"  
  
The kids began to panic and Mike said, "One minute he was here and the next he was gone!  
  
"Something weird always happens around you, Potter!"  
  
As they were preparing to attack Harry in retaliation, the door to the boy's bathroom opened and the Headmaster entered.  
  
"What is going on here, lads? Why all the yelling? And Potter, where is that cousin of yours?"  
  
"I..I don't know, sir. According to Mike here he just disappeared!"  
  
"Well, yes, um..I'm sure that boy will turn up. I doubt very much HE could ever vanish into thin air."  
  
And as they were talking, there was a 'pop' and the sound of someone falling in one of the stalls.   
  
Headmaster Jones opened the door to see Dudley with his feet in the bowl.  
  
"MR. DURSLEY! May I ask why you are standing in the loo? AND why did you not answer any of our summonses to you?"  
  
"I..I wasn't here, headmaster! REALLY! HE (pointing accusingly at Harry) wished me away. I don't know where I was, but it was cccold and llonely."  
  
Despite the boy's obvious shivering, the headmaster refused to believe him.  
  
"Please, Dursley, spare me the he did it, I am tired of you always accusing Mr. Potter, when he was obviously indisposed at the time.   
  
"Yes, well.. Whatever. Just get yourself dry and cleaned up and come down to my office within five minutes.   
  
"As for the rest of you, the bell rang three minutes ago, so off to classes with you.  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Kindly inform your Aunt Petunia that Dudley will be in detention with me until 4:30pm today. And that I will be sending a note of reprimand home with him. Why he can't be more like you, I'll never understand.  
  
"Off you go now, son."  
  
"Y...Yes, sir." A visibly frightened Harry said. Harry knew this would be horrible for him, especially after seeing Dudley leering evilly at him. He just knew he would be blamed for all the bad stuff Dudley did as usual. If only he could run away and hide, but he had nowhere to go, no where at all.  
  
The end of the day came all too quickly for Harry. He walked home slower than ever and fearfully told Aunt Petunia about Dudley being in detention.  
  
"DETENTION! MY DUDLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO? DUDLEY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG! He's a perfect angel. But YOU, YOU ARE EVIL!!! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM, I KNOW IT!"  
  
She then grabbed the strap and hit him, not caring where she landed. She hit his face so hard it knocked out two teeth and made him bleed where the buckle connected with his cheek. He was screaming and begging her to stop and running away from her. She chased him into his cupboard under the stairs and locked the door.  
  
"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR UNCLE VERNON COMES HOME. YOU'LL THINK THIS WAS A LOVE TAP, BOY! YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN AFTER TONITE. AND NO SUPPER. IF I HAVE MY WAY, NO MORE SCHOOL EITHER! YOU ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY AND SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY!"  
  
Harry lay on his bed crying his heart out. For some reason, his stomach was really hurting but he figured it was from that bad food he ate, never realizing his aunt had done some internal damage to him during her beating. He just knew he was glad of one thing, no food. He didn't care if he ever saw food again. God! He felt sick.  
  
He banged on the door and called, weakly, "Aunt Petunia, Please let me go to the bathroom. I DON'T FEEL GOOD."  
  
Petunia angrily walked over and unlocked the door, saying, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I ate some bad food at lunch and threw up once already. Please may I go to the bathroom? I promise to clean up whatever mess I make." And suddenly poor Harry got sick all over Aunt Petunia and her spotless hall floor. He fell to the floor and landed in his own vomit that made him wretch.  
  
Suddenly he doubled up in pain and said, "OUCH! Aunt Petunia, help me. My tummy really hurts!" and he grabbed out to her for help and pity that never came.  
  
Instead she kicked him in the side, making the child scream in pain and said, "Oh, so now you think making believe you are sick will work, huh? That's an old trick; you stuck your fingers down your throat and punched your stomach while in there. Well, once you are done with your act, you can just go clean yourself and then come back and clean this mess up. AND make sure it is done before Dudley comes home at 4:30. MY son does not have to deal with any more of your shenanigans today. As it is now 4:10, you had better get a move on boy. JUST you wait until Vernon comes home. If you are really sick, maybe you should wish to die before he comes and save yourself more pain. " And she heartlessly kicked him again and went upstairs to clean herself up.   
  
Poor Harry was in so much pain he didn't really understand half of what was told to him. He did understand he needed to get cleaned up and clean the mess up quick.   
  
Attempting to stand was impossible, every time he did the pain intensified. He finally managed to stand doubled over and painfully climbed the stairs.   
  
As he reached the bathroom, he vomited again but felt a bit better afterwards and was able to straighten up. But he got so frightened when he urinated; he called Aunt Petunia, who ignored him.  
  
"PLEASE Aunt Petunia, I'm peeing blood, and it hurts, please help me."  
  
Upon getting no answer, he resolutely flushed the toilet and changed his clothes and said to himself, "Maybe I am dying. They all will be happy then. I guess I really am a bad boy and am only getting what I deserve. That must be why God made me live when mummy and daddy died, they didn't want me and neither does God. Nobody loves me." And he cried and went back downstairs hurriedly to clean the mess before Dudley got home.  
  
He had just finished cleaning up the mess, when Dudley walked in, looking exhausted and angry.  
  
Walking over to Harry, he punched him in the stomach, causing Harry to cry out in pain. "You'll be sorry, cousin. I'll get my revenge, just you wait. Because of you, I have detention for the rest of the week!"  
  
Suddenly he heard his mother coming down the stairs and immediately became contrite.  
  
He ran to the door and slumped, looking dejected and winded. He kept panting.  
  
Aunt Petunia ran over to him, "Oh, my Duddikins. What that boy did to you! What happened? Tell mummy all about it."  
  
"Oh, mum, it was horrible. All I did was go to check on poor Cousin Harry who, for some reason got sick. I followed him to the WC and next thing I knew, I was standing in a toilet bowl cold and scared. I don't know why it happened. I only tried to help and I got in trouble with the headmaster. I have detention tomorrow and Friday, too!"  
  
Making believe he was crying, Dudley whispered, "I'm sorry to be a bad boy, mum," very contritely, knowing this only meant more trouble for poor Harry.  
  
Hugging her huge son, Petunia soothed, "Now, now, Dudley dear, I know it wasn't you. It was your cousin being evil again.  
  
"But wait until your father comes home. I am going to suggest that he no longer attend school. He certainly hasn't learned anything new. He can write his name, add and read, and that's more than enough for someone like him. If I have my way, he'll only leave that cupboard for the bathroom and meals. We should not have to see him!  
  
"GO BOY, get in!" and she pushed Harry forcibly into the cupboard and locked the door.  
  
Harry landed on the bed in great pain and mental anguish-"How much can I take?"  
  
Suddenly he felt very sleepy and lay down, immediately losing consciousness.  
  
About 6pm, Vernon arrived home from a particularly bad day, which only increased his anger towards Harry Potter's intrusion on his life.  
  
When told of the day his son had endured, he became purple with rage.  
  
He stomped over to the cupboard all set to punish Harry severely.  
  
Banging on the door as he unlocked it, he bellowed, "POTTER! You will be sorry indeed for what you put my boy through. Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Finally opening the door, he saw Harry slumped over in the bed, apparently having fallen asleep after vomiting. He noticed blood and went over to Harry.  
  
"Harry?  
  
"Petunia, he's unconscious and bleeding. We'd better get him to hospital.   
  
"We'll explain it this way. Dudley, you carried him home after saving him from some bullies who beat your poor cousin to a pulp. You, Petunia, were too distraught to think straight and couldn't think of what to do, ok?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
They bundled Harry up and placed him on the backseat of the car with Dudley watching him.  
  
At the hospital, the ER nurse was shocked at the terrible condition the seven-year-old boy was in.  
  
In trauma, it was discovered Harry had a lacerated liver that needed emergency surgery.  
  
While Harry was in surgery, a policewoman arrived to question the Dursley's, who stuck resolutely to their tale of woe. Seemingly satisfied, she wished the best for young Harry Potter and left.  
  
Three hours later, Harry was in Pediatric ICU. Besides the lacerated liver, he had sustained a broken collarbone and two cracked ribs. According to the doctor, Harry would be there about one week and then require at least another two weeks of complete bed rest at home with no climbing of stairs.  
  
As they were driving home, Vernon said, "That BOY! He is nothing but trouble! Now I have to get a commode for him. Who does he think he is? No stairs, FINE!"  
  
As if Harry Potter had in any way done this on purpose!  
  
Knowing they needed to visit Harry for appearances sake, they visited every day for five minutes or less, always using the excuse of attending church to pray for their precious child.  
  
While visiting they told Harry how Uncle Vernon had generously enlarged his cupboard to fit the commode so he would not have to climb stairs. He was also told he could empty it in the back yard where the cat went to the bathroom.  
  
The next Wednesday, they picked Harry up acting very happy over his recovery.  
  
As the volunteer wheeled Harry to the car, the doctor instructed, "Remember, two additional weeks bed rest, no stairs and NO lifting. His meals MUST be soft and no milk. Any questions, please feel free to call me or the hospital."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. We'll take very good care of dear Harry."  
  
Settling him gently in the car, they took off.  
  
Not even out of the driveway, Uncle Vernon said, "Think you are lucky, boy? Your aunt and I both agree no more school for you. We've told the Headmaster we've decided home schooling for you.  
  
"No lifting, fine, just don't let that commode get too heavy. I will be emptying it once a day at 9pm sharp!"  
  
"But, Uncle Vernon, I go more than once a day!"  
  
"I know, boy. Just keep the cover closed. I will clean it before I bring it back.  
  
"Your meals will be prepared as directed by Aunt Petunia, but you will eat in the hall near your cupboard in case you need the commode or feel ill. You WILL be given your medications also. We want no relapses. This was expensive enough.  
  
"And if anyone asks, you are to stick to the story we told you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Thank you for helping me."  
  
Vernon was so shocked at that that he almost lost control of the car.  
  
'Y..You are welcome. Just make sure don't forget anything we discussed."  
  
Harry recovered, but his situation did not dramatically improve.  
  
The physical abuse stopped, but he was still treated worse than any human being, especially a child, should be.  
  
For the next three years, Harry Potter continued to wear Dudley's hand me downs, got less to eat than any of the Dursleys. His only amusements were a few old toy soldiers Dudley forgotten about. He still lived in the cupboard under the stairs and even had 'adopted' a few spiders as pets. He never went anywhere with the Dursleys and they never thought to include Harry in any family activities.   
  
Every Christmas was the same. There would be dozens of presents under the tree, mostly for Dudley, one or two for Vernon and Petunia and even one for the postman. Harry's gift was always the same-an old card and an old shirt from Dudley, which was usually so frayed it was not even a good dishrag.  
  
Harry's birthday was worse. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia refused to acknowledge it in any way. Harry figured that in this way they could pretend he didn't really exist.  
  
Yet whenever Dudley's birthday arrived, it was met with so much fanfare you'd think the Dursley's had won the lottery or something.  
  
Then the letter from Hogwarts came and Harry Potter's world changed for the better. Or did it? The rest is in the hands of JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
THE END OR IS IT?  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I do not own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter nor do I gain any money for this. If sued, all you would get is cat and dog hair, bird dung and floo powder.   
  
This is a work of fiction from my warped sense of humor and done in pure fun. 


End file.
